The Weakest Spy
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Mandy, Arnold, David, Brittney, and I go on the game show, The Weakest Link and have a ball knowing that one of us could walk away with over a million dollars. Who will win? Read and find out. Please review done
1. Weakest Link Round 1

(Here is another story. It is a reference to the game show "The Weakest Link" with host Anne Robinson. When I get to the announcer parts on the beginning and the telling of who the strongest and weakest links are, no contestant, even me, can hear him. Before I start, thanks to **Sailor Evanescence** for reviewing my first 2 stories. Check out my Dog Eat Spy story. Also to him for reviewing chapter 2 in my latest story.)

Copyright 2004

Announcer: Here are the 8 teens who will take part in tonight's show. One player could walk away with up to $1 million, but 7 will leave with nothing, as round by round, they're voted off as "The Weakest Link."

Anne: Welcome, to a special teens edition of "The Weakest Link." Any of the 8 people here in the studio tonight, could win up to 1 million dollars. Some know each other, but, if they want to win that money, they'll have to work as a team, but, 7 of them will leave with nothing as round by round, we eliminate the player voted, the Weakest Link. Let's meet the team.

Mathew, 16, Honolulu, HI, Junior at Beverly High.

Sam: Sam, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

Clover: Clover, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

Alex: Alex, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

Arnold: Arnold, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

David: David, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

Brittney: Brittney, 16, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High. (A/n: Nobody knows what school Brittney goes to or where she's from, but this is a guess. I know it's not right, but it's the only thing that smacked me in the face. So don't bother me about it in your reviews.)

Mandy: Mandy, 15, Beverly Hills, CA, Junior at Beverly High.

Anne: Now the rules: In each round, the aim is to answer enough questions correctly in order to reach your $125,000 target. There are 8 of you, so the fastest way to reach that target is to create a chain of 8 correct answers, get your question wrong, and you break the chain and lose all the money in that chain. But, if you say the word, "bank" before the question is asked, the money is safe, however, you'll start a brand new chain. The first round lasts for 2 1/2 minutes. The order you're playing was randomly selected before the start of the show. We'll start with the player in the first position. That's Mathew. Let's play "The Weakest Link." The first question is for $1,000 start the clock. Mathew before Meredith Viera, who was the original host of "Millionaire?"

Regis Philbin.

Anne: Correct. Sam, which fruit is not in the "Fruit of the Loom" logo? Grape or orange?

Sam: Orange.

Anne: Correct. Clover, who is the lead singer of the music band, the Eagles?

Clover: Don Henley.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what city has the most casinos than any other city in the U.S.?

Alex: Las Vegas, Nevada.

Anne: Correct. Arnold, in math, what is 24 divided by 4?

Arnold: 6.

Anne: Correct. David, what year was the Declaration of Independence signed?

David: 1776.

Anne: Correct. Brittney--

Brittney: Bank!

Anne: What is the most populous city in Maine?

Brittney: Augusta.

Anne: Correct. Mandy, in the Bette Midler song "Wind Beneath my Wings," which bird does Bette Midler claim she can fly higher than?

Mandy: Um, hawk?

Anne: No an eagle. Mathew, which female singer is known as the lady of rock 'n' roll?

Pat Benatar.

Anne: Correct. Sam, how many digits are there in your social security number?

Sam: 9.

Anne: Correct. Clover, what holiday is celebrated first in a year?

Clover: Martin Luther King Jr. Day.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what city is known as the city of lights?

Alex: Paris.

Anne: Correct. Arnold, what singer's pen name is also the name of a TV channel?

Arnold: Tlc.

Anne: Correct. David, what cereal has a mascot named Sonny the Cuckoo Bird?

David: Cocoa Puffs?

Anne: Correct. Brittney--

Brittney: Bank.

Anne: What French Canadian had hits with the songs "My Heart will Go On," and "That's the Way It Is?"

Brittney: Alanis Morrisette?

Anne: No, Celine Dion. Mandy, what country is located below the United States?

Mandy: Costa Rica.

Anne: No, Mexico. Mathew, what is the name of Miss Piggy's boyfriend.

Kermit the Frog.

Anne: Correct. Sam--

Sam: Bank.

Anne: What network's logo is the shape of an eye?

Sam: NBC?

Anne: No, CBS. Clover, what temperature does water freeze at?

Clover: 32 degrees Celcius.

Anne: Correct. Alex, in the TV show "Hamtaro," what kind of animal is Hamtaro? A hamster or a mouse?

Alex: Hamster?

Anne: Correct. Arnold--

Arnold: Bank.

Anne: What hair product does the company--

(music cue plays meaning the round is over.)

Anne: Time is up. I cannot complete the question. In that round, you banked a fair, impressive, $53,500. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not. Who's brain has been seriously damaged?

(Audience laughs.)

Anne: Who has come up short in the accountant days?

(Audience laughs again.)

Anne: It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

(We all begin to start writing.)

Announcer: In this first round, Mathew is statistically the strongest link. He answered all of his questions correctly. The weakest link is Mandy. She answered all of her questions wrong. But, it's the votes that count.

Anne: Voting over it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Mandy. (my handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below me.)

Sam: Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Clover: Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Alex: Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Arnold: Mathew. (his handwriting of my name appears on the small screen below him.)

David: Mandy. (his handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below him.)

Brittney: Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Mandy: Clover. (her handwriting of Clover's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Anne: Mathew.

Yes, Anne.

Anne: Is that how you spell your name? With the one T?

Yes it is. When my mom was pregnant to me in 1988, she liked the name, but she didn't like it with 2 T's. She only liked it with one.

Anne: Why Mandy?

It was the Bette Midler question that turned the tables on us. She answered it wrong and I knew the answer to that one. She also looked like she didn't know what was going on when she was watching the other players, including me.

Anne: Okay. Sam.

Sam: Yes.

Anne: Why Mandy?

Sam: Because sometime during the round, she didn't bank when some of us really wanted her to. She seemed a little zoned during the round when the question came to her.

Anne: Okay. Clover.

Clover: Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Mandy?

Clover: Because she was a real disgrace to us in that round.

Anne: What did she do that was wrong to you guys?

Clover: She didn't really give it very much thought when the question came to her.

Anne: Statistically, Mandy was the worst player, and it's votes that count. Mandy, with 6 votes, you ARE the weakest link. Good-bye.

(Mandy takes the walk of shame as she leaves the studio.)

Mandy: (after she exited) I really should've stayed around. Just because I didn't know what to do and what was going on, doesn't mean they have the right to kick me off. I sure hope Clover gets kicked off next.

Anne: 7 have made it this far, but only 1 will win. Find out who, when we return to "The Weakest Link."

(The show goes to commercial.)

(That's round 1. Leave some guesses in your reviews on who'll be voted off next. No flames are allowed. Leave about a minimum of 2 to 3 reviews and I'll be sure to continue this story. If I have less than 2 or 3 reviews, then I won't continue until the minimum number of reviews I need have surpassed. Good-bye for now and please review.)


	2. Weakest Link Round 2

(Here is round 2 of the Weakest Link. Thanks to **just a fanfic fan**, **Niblick**, **no you know**, and **Sailor Evanescence** for reviewing my 1st chapter. This next one should be pretty good.)

Copyright 2004

(The show comes back.)

Anne: Welcome back, to "The Weakest Link." Round 2, team. So far, you've banked $53,500 when you could've had $125,000. There are seven of you left. Another ten seconds coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play "The Weakest Link!" Start the clock. Mathew, what is the longest running game show in America?

"The Price is Right."

Anne: Correct. Sam, who was the original host of "Wheel of Fortune" before Pat Sajak hosted the show after 1991?

Sam: Chuck Woolery?

Anne: Correct. Clover, what Texan had the nickname "Texas Sam?"

Clover: Sam Rayburn.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what punctuation mark is located above the number 8 on a standard keyboard?

Alex: Asterisk.

Anne: Correct. Arnold, how many paragraphs are there in a standard English essay?

Arnold: 5.

Anne: Correct. David--

David: Bank!

Anne: On the periodic table, what element has the atomic number 22?

David: Potassium?

Anne: No, titanium. Brittney, in what month does daylight savings time end? November or October?

Brittney: November?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, not counting the first zero, how many zeroes are there in ten billion?

Nine?

Anne: Correct. Sam, what is the minimum age to vote in the U.S.?

Sam: 21.

Anne: Correct. Clover, what is the south-eastern most state in the U.S.?

Clover: Florida?

Anne: Correct. Alex, in math, what is 17 times 3?

Alex: 51?

Anne: Correct. Arnold, what sports condition is said to happen if you swing a tennis racket with the same hand a numerous amount of time?

Arnold: Tennis elbow.

Anne: Correct. David--

David: Bank!

Anne: What name is given to a number or word spelled the same way forward and backwards?

David: Look-alike?

Anne: No, a palindrome. Brittney, in Looney Tunes cartoons, the Road Runner always escaped from which enemy?

Brittney: Could you repeat that please?

Anne: In Looney Tunes cartoons, the Road Runner always escaped from which enemy?

Brittney: Wile E. Coyote.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!

Anne: What battery is known to be--

(music cue plays)

Anne: Time is up. I cannot complete the question. In that round, you dropped a little bit. You banked $51,000 out of a possible $125,000. Not bad, though. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not. Who has been dozing off at school at least 10 times a day?

(Audience laughs)

Anne: Who has cluelessly left their school things at home? It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

Announcer: Once again, Mathew is the strongest link in this round. He answered all of his questions correctly. Statistically, David is the weakest link. He answered all of his questions wrong, but banked the most money for the team. Whose game is over now?

Anne: Okay team, voting over it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

David. (my handwriting of David's name appears on the little screen below my name.)

Sam: Arnold. (her handwriting of Arnold's name appears on the little screen below her name.)

Clover: Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the little screen below her name.)

Alex: Clover (her handwriting of Clover's name appears on the little screen below her name.)

Arnold: Brittney (his handwriting of Brittney's name appears on the little screen below his name.)

David: Alex (his handwriting of Alex's name appears on the little screen below his name.)

Brittney: David (her handwriting of David's name appears on the little screen below her name.)

Anne: Brittney.

Brittney: Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why David?

Brittney: Because he didn't answer a single question when it was his turn because I kept an eye on him.

Anne: Okay. Mathew.

Yes.

Anne: Why David?

It was that question with palindrome as the answer. Look-alike was such a dumb answer. I never knew how dumb someone could answer like that on national TV.

Anne: Statistically, David was the worst player, and it's votes that count. David, with 2 votes, you ARE the weakest link! Good-bye.

(David takes the walk of shame and leaves the studio.)

David: (after he was voted off.) Knowing how right Mathew was, I did act stupid in that round, but I thought I might last a little longer. But it's okay, I'm a little embarrassed though.

Anne: 6 players remain, but only 1 will win. Find out who is next to go when we return to, "The Weakest Link."

(That's round 2. Leave about 6 reviews or so and I'll continue. If I have less than 6, then I won't continue until I have reached it or surpassed it. Round 3 is the next chapter. Leave some guesses on who will be voted off next in your reviews. For now, good-bye.)


	3. Rounds 3 and 4

(Here is chapter #3. Thanks to **just a fanfic fan**, **Niblick**, **kittycat11202**, and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing both chapters in my stories -- Niblick and just a fanfic fan for chapter 2, and the rest for chapter 1. This is the 3rd round of "The Weakest Link.")

Copyright 2004

(The show comes back.)

Anne: Welcome back, to "The Weakest Link." Round 3, team. So far, you have banked $104,500 out of a possible $250,000. There are 6 of you left. Another 10 seconds coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play "The Weakest Link." Start the clock. Mathew, what Internet search engine are you able to create a web site on?

Yahoo.

Anne: Correct. Sam, in December 2003, what country in Europe suffered a week straight of rain?

Sam: Uh, Holland?

Anne: Correct. Clover, in math, what is 3 cubed?

Clover: 27.

Anne: Correct. Alex, how many rings are there in the symbol of the Olympics?

Alex: 5?

Anne: Correct. Arnold--

Arnold: Bank!

Anne: In 1987, what toy gave up its attachable pipe due to anti-tobacco protests?

Arnold: Mrs. Potato Head?

Anne: No, Mr. Potato Head. Brittney, in music, what boy band had hits with the songs, "All I Have to Give," and "More than That?"

Brittney: The Backstreet Boys?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what color drives bulls crazy?

Red.

Anne: Correct. Sam, after 2001, what author of "Carrie" and "The Green Mile" announced his retirement?

Sam: Stephen King.

Anne: Correct. Clover, what TV show has the characters named Phillip J. Fry, Leela, and Bender?

Clover: Futurama.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what city in California is home to the stadium known as Edison International Field?

Alex: Anaheim?

Anne: Correct. Arnold, in what year was the Seattle Kingdom slated to be torn down for their new stadium known as Qwest Field?

Arnold: 2000?

Anne: Correct. Brittney, according to the New York Times, what day of the week are you most likely to be in the best mood? Friday or Tuesday?

Brittney: Friday.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!!

Anne: What is the smallest of the 7 continents?

Australia.

Anne: Correct. Sam, what food does not have an expiration date?

Sam: Peanut butter?

Anne: No, honey. Clover, what board uses the most cardboard? Trivial Pursuit or Bingo?

Clover: Trivial Pursuit?

Anne: Correct. Alex, what city hosted the 2004 Olympics?

Alex: Athens.

Anne: Correct. Arnold--

Arnold: Bank!

Anne: What breakfast cereal has a white rabbit as its mascot?

Arnold: Uh, Froot Loops?

Anne: No, Trix. Brittney, what does the--

(music cue plays signifying that the round is over.)

Anne: Time is up. I cannot complete the question. In that round, you banked, a hefty, impressive, $87,500. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not. Who is the total loser of the team?

(Audience laughs.)

Anne: It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

(We all start writing again.)

Announcer: For the 3rd round in a row, Mathew is the strongest link. He answered all his questions correctly. Statistically, Arnold is the weakest link. He got the most questions wrong. Who will be voted off next?

Anne: Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Alex. (my handwriting of her name appears on the small screen under my name.)

Sam: Arnold. (her handwriting of his name appears on the small under her name.)

Clover: Arnold. (her handwriting of his name appears on the small screen under her name.)

Alex: Mathew. (her handwriting of my name appears on the small screen under her name.)

Arnold: Brittney. (his handwriting of my name appears on the small screen under his name.)

Brittney: Arnold. (her handwriting of his name appears on the small screen under her name.)

Anne: Sam.

Sam: Yes.

Anne: Why Arnold?

Sam: I kept an eye on him and he didn't get a question right here and there.

Anne: Okay. Clover.

Clover: Yes.

Anne: Why Arnold?

Clover: Well, it basically is the same reason as Sam.

Anne: Brittney.

Brittney: Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Arnold?

Brittney: He seemed a little surprised when the questions came to him from my point of view.

Anne: Statistically, Arnold was the weakest player. And it's votes that count. Arnold, with 3 votes, you ARE the weakest link! Good-bye.

(Arnold takes the walk of shame and leaves the studio.)

Arnold: (after he was voted off.) It was surprising to see some of the girls voting for me. I guess they didn't want me around because I knew I was doing pretty terrible in that round. But it's okay. I'm happy with how far I got and hope that whoever is left wins a lot of loot.

Anne: Round 4, team. So far, you've banked an impressive $192,000 out of a possible $375,000. There are 5 of you left. Another 10 seconds coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play "The Weakest Link." Start the clock. Mathew, in music, which band performed at the Waikiki Shell in Hawaii in January 2004?

Chicago.

Anne: Correct. Sam, where on his body did Achilles receive his mortal wound?

Sam: His heel?

Anne: Correct. Clover, what city is home to the baseball team known as the Angels?

Clover: Anaheim.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what cell phone company would you get the most minutes from when you create a wireless plan? AT&T or T-Mobile?

Alex: T-Mobile?

Anne: Correct. Brittney, in what month does summer begin?

Brittney: June?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, on a computer, what does the icon of a diskette mean?

To save.

Anne: Correct. Sam--

Sam: Bank!!

Anne: Who was the original host of "Jeopardy!" before Alex Trebek?

Sam: I don't know.

Anne: Art Fleming. Clover, who was the original host of the tonight show before Jay Leno?

Clover: Drew Carey?

Anne: No, David Letterman. Alex, what member of the music band, Matchbox 20 had a hit with the song, "Sunny Came Home?"

Alex: Rob Thomas?

Anne: No, Shawn Colvin. Brittney, if you put an egg in a bowl of water, and it's no good, what will happen to the egg?

Brittney: Float?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what female singer had hits with the songs "Dreaming of You" and "I Could Fall In Love?"

Selena.

Anne: Correct. Sam, what battery's mascot is a pink bunny beating a drum?

Sam: Energizer?

Anne: Correct. Clover, what music band had hits with the songs "Red Red Wine," "The Way You Do The Things You Do," and "Here I Am?"

Clover: UB 40.

Anne: Correct. Alex, what country would you find the Roman Collisium? (A/n: I'm not sure if I spelt it right or not, so don't bug me about it. Just tell me if I did or not in your reviews.)

Alex: Italy.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, at what age would you get the most birthday presents from your parents?

Brittney: 1st.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!!

Anne: What color would describe the--

(music cue plays meaning the end of the round.)

Anne: Time is up. I cannot complete the question. You had another good round team! This time, you managed a hefty $75,000. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not. Who needs to go to camp every 10 years?

(Audience laughs.)

Anne: It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

Announcer: For the 4th time in 4 rounds, Mathew is the strongest link, answering all of his questions correctly. Statistically, Clover is the weakest link. She got the most questions wrong. But whose game is over now?

Anne: 1 of these 5 players has reached their end. Find out who, when we return to "The Weakest Link."

(The show goes to commercial.)

(That's chapter 3. Who will be voted off next? Guess in your reviews. No flames please. Leave about 11 reviews or so and I'll be sure to continue. Just like my previous chapters, I won't continue until I have surpassed 11 or 12 reviews in my story. If I get more reviews than my Lingo story, then I'm really good. Please review.)


	4. Who will be Voted off Now?

(Who will be voted off now? Oh yeah: Thanks to **Jake** for reviewing chapter 2, and **just a fanfic fan**, **fatlip565**, and **Niblick** for reviewing chapter 3. Come on, readers. 12 reviews already? Gosh.)

Copyright 2004

(The show comes back.)

Anne: Welcome back, to "The Weakest Link." Okay, team voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Clover. (my handwriting of Clover's name appears on the small screen below me.)

Sam: Clover. (her handwriting of Clover's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Clover: Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Alex: Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Brittney: Alex. (her handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Anne: We have a tie vote, team. Sam and Clover, 2 votes each. Mathew.

Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Clover?

Well, I kept an eye on her and she seemed to screw up here and there. So, I voted for her.

Anne: Okay. Sam.

Sam: Yes.

Anne: Why Clover?

Sam: Basically the same reason as Mathew.

Anne: Okay. Clover.

Clover: Yes.

Anne: Why Sam?

Clover: I was surprised that there was a 1st host before Alex Trebek on that Jeopardy question. I didn't know that either, and Sam didn't know that either.

Anne: Did you think she was the weakest link?

Clover: Yes I did -- Sorry, Sam.

Sam: It's okay, Clover. I don't even mind if I get voted off or not -- as long as we can split the money amongst the 5 of us when we get home.

Anne: Alex.

Alex: Yes.

Anne: How's it going for you?

Alex: I've been pretty quiet on the reason explaining thingy until you called me.

Anne: Why Sam?

Alex: It's a gut instinct.

Anne: Okay. Well, when the vote is tied, the strongest link from the last round has to cast the deciding vote. That's Mathew. You voted for Clover. You can switch and vote off Sam, or you can stick with your original vote.

Uh, I'm gonna stick with my vote.

Anne: Alright. Statistically, Clover was the worst player, and it's votes that count. Clover, Mathew is voting you off. You ARE the weakest link!! Good-bye.

(Clover takes the walk of shame and leaves the studio.)

Clover: (after she was voted off.) Even though I was the worst player, I was surprised at how far I had gotten. It's okay though. Hopefully Sam was right when we would split the money between her, me, Alex, Brittney and Mathew.

Anne: Round 5, team. So far, you have banked a really surprising $267,000 out of a possible half-million. There are 4 of you left. Another ten seconds coming off the time. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play "The Weakest Link." Start the clock. Mathew, what did the ship "Titanic" strike out at sea just after 2 a.m.?

An iceberg.

Anne: Correct. Sam, in Canada, what event is celebrated the day after Christmas day?

Sam: Boxing Day.

Anne: Correct. Alex, on the periodic table, what element has the symbol Ne?

Alex: Neon.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, in Roman Numerals, what letter represents the number 50?

Brittney: L.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, the word "galaxy" comes from a mixture of what fluid?

Milk?

Anne: Correct. Sam, what game show host was a regular on the show "Star Search?"

Sam: Ben Stein?

Anne: Correct. Alex, what president is famous for quoting the phrase, "Four score and seven years ago?"

Alex: Lincoln.

Anne: Correct. Brittney--

Brittney: Bank!!

Anne: What is the capital of Michigan?

Brittney: Lansing.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what midwestern city would you find the venue known as the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome?

Minneapolis.

Anne: Correct. Sam, what color is also the name of a fruit?

Sam: Orange.

Anne: Correct. Alex, if you were born in the month of August, what star constellation are you?

Alex: Leo?

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what Spanish city is known for the running of the bulls?

Brittney: Pamplona.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, who teamed up with George Michael for the song, "Don't Let The Sun Rain Down On Me?"

Elton John.

Anne: Correct. Sam--

Sam: Bank!!!

(music plays.)

Anne: Congratulations, team! You have reached your target. You banked a perfect $125,000. Now, you will still have to vote off someone, but, since no one got a question wrong, we will go for the player who you think took the most amount of time. It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

(We start writing again.)

Announcer: For the 5th time in 5 rounds, Mathew is the strongest link. Alex is the weakest link, statistically. Who is going to be gone this time?

Anne: Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Alex. (my handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below me.)

Sam: Alex. (her handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Alex: Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Brittney: Sorry, Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her.)

Anne: We have another tie, team. Sam and Alex -- 2 votes each. Alex.

Alex: Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Sam?

Alex: She seemed to hesitate on a question or two when it was her turn.

Anne: Okay. Brittney.

Brittney: Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Sam?

Brittney: Basically, the same reason as Alex, but I heard that she didn't mind being voted off. I'm sorry if I'm doing this to you, Sam.

Sam: That's okay. I have a secret feeling that it's gonna be me.

Anne: Mathew.

Yes, Anne.

Anne: Why Alex?

I kept an eye on her, and she seemed to be a little jittery when it was her turn to answer the question.

Anne: Okay. Sam.

Sam: Yes.

Anne: Why Alex?

Sam: Pretty much the same reason as Mathew.

Anne: Okay. As you know, when the vote is tied, the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote. The strongest link from the last round was Mathew once again. You can stick with your original vote, or you can switch and vote off Sam.

You know, I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I'm going to switch. I'm so sorry, Sam.

Sam: It's okay. I don't really mind.

Anne: Statistically, Alex was the worst player, but it's votes that count. Sam, you are the weakest link. Good-bye.

Sam: Good luck, guys. Remember when we get home.

(She takes the walk of shame.)

Sam: (after she was voted off) I was so surprised that my own friends voted me off. But, it's okay. I've already gone up against Mathew when we were on "Dog Eat Dog," so I'm happy with how far I got. I really hope they get a lot of cash so we can split it evenly amongst us when we get back to my house.

Anne: Round 6, team. So far, you have banked a very impressive $392,000 out of a possible $625,000. There are three of you left. Another 10 seconds coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play, "The Weakest Link." Start the clock. Mathew, what is the figure of speech is used to describe a sick person?

"Under the weather."

Anne: Correct. Alex, what is the name of Sonic the Hedgehog's little brother?

Alex: Miles?

Anne: I'll except. Tails or Miles Prower. Brittney, which soda has no caffeine? Coke or 7-up?

Brittney: 7-up.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, in television ratings, what does the rating known as PG stand for?

Parental guidance.

Anne: Correct. Alex, in the Mario Bros. video games, what is the name of the small character who wears a small mushroom like hat?

Alex: Toad.

Anne: Correct. Brittney--

Brittney: Bank!

Anne; How many categories are there in a standard round of Jeopardy?

Brittney: 6?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what is the name of the condition known for when your spine is twisted into a curve?

Scoliosis.

Anne: Correct. Alex--

Alex: Bank!!

Anne: What animal can jump higher? A kangaroo or a leopard?

Alex: Kangaroo.

Anne: No, a leopard. Brittney, in math, what is the square root of 169?

Brittney: 13.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, how many sides does a star have?

10?

Anne: Correct. Alex--

Alex: Bank!!

Anne: What city is home to the RCA Dome?

Alex: Houston?

Anne: No, Indianapolis. Brittney, what sport is most commonly played on a beach?

Brittney: Volleyball.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!!

Anne: What singer teamed up with--

(music cue plays. The round is over.)

Anne: Time is up! I cannot complete the question. This time, you managed a small $31,000. Now, in round 7, you will get the chance to double whatever you bank. But, you will have to vote someone off one last time. The question is, "Who is least likely to help manage that bank balance?" It's time to vote off, the weakest link.

(We start writing one last time.)

Announcer: In this last voting, Mathew is the strongest link once again, answering all of his questions correctly. Alex is statistically the weakest link for the second time in a row. She got the most questions wrong. Will she move on or will she walk?

Anne: Only 2 of these 3 players will move onto the final round. One more player will take that walk of shame when we return to "The Weakest Link!"

(The show goes to commercial.)

(That's it. Who will move on? Leave some guesses in your reviews and I'll be sure to continue. This time, I'll need about 15 reviews or so in order to continue. If I don't have more than that, then I won't post another chapter until I have reached it or surpassed it. Please review and good-bye.)


	5. Who's Next to go?

(Who will be gone now? Thanks to **Martin Seymus McFly**, **Niblick**, **fatlip565**, and **Lizzi-Chan** for reviewing chapter 4. Also to **DKLightsoul**, **fatlip565** again and **Niblick** for reviewing chapter 3. 17 reviews already? Thanks readers.)

Copyright 2004

(The show comes back.)

Anne: Welcome back, to "The Weakest Link." Voting over, team. It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Alex. (my handwriting of her name appears on the small screen below my name.)

Alex: Mathew. (her handwriting of my name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brittney: Alex. (her handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Anne: Mathew.

Yes, Anne?

Anne: Are you surprised you made it this far?

So far, I'm really surprised.

Anne: Why Alex?

Well, I thought I might make a great team with Brittney in the next round. I do like Alex, but I like Brittney more.

Anne: Okay. Brittney.

Brittney: Yes?

Anne: Why Alex?

Brittney: Because I really like Mathew and I really think that him and I would make a great team in the next round. I really want to verse off with him in the final round.

Anne: Okay. Statistically, Alex was the worst player, and it's votes that count. Alex, with 2 votes, you ARE the weakest link! Good-bye.

(Alex takes the walk of shame.)

Alex: (after she was voted off.) It's frustrating for me, but if Brittney wants to go head to head with Mathew, that's fine with me.

Anne: Round 7. You have in the kitty, $423,000 out of a possible $750,000. Mathew and Brittney, 2 of you left and this time, you'll have only 90 seconds. But, whatever you bank in this round, will be doubled and added to the banks from the previous rounds. So, $250,000 is at stake. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mathew. Let's play, "The Weakest Link." Start the clock. What male singer had a hit with the song "Foolish Heart?"

Steve Perry.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what Japanese animated show features characters named Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku?

Brittney: Inuyasha?

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what is 1/4 of 44?

Um, 11?

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what disease is a cross with 2 lines known to fight?

Brittney: Tuberculosis.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what singer had hits with the songs "For You I Will" and "Angel of Mine?"

Monica.

Anne: Correct. Brittney--

Brittney: Bank!!

Anne: How many pints make a gallon?

Brittney: 8.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, what Canadian province comes first alphabetically?

British Columbia?

Anne: No, Alberta. Brittney, what cereal's mascot is named Tony the Tiger?

Brittney: Frosted Flakes.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, in the comic strip, "Peanuts," what is the name of Snoopy's bird friend?

Repeat that again please.

Anne: In the comic strip, "Peanuts," what is the name of Snoopy's bird friend?

Woodstock.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what small shape is used to indicate degrees?

Brittney: Circle.

Anne: Correct. Mathew, in the title of the Eagles' song, what will keep us alive?

Love.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what is the first name of the composer known as Tchichovsky?

Brittney: Peter.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!!

Anne: What singer had a big 80s hit with the song "Time After Time" and a re-make of Phil Collins' song "True Colors?"

Cyndi Lauper.

Anne: Correct. Brittney, what animal that eats bamboo can be found in China?

Brittney: Panda.

Anne: Correct. Mathew--

Bank!!

Anne: What music band did Vanessa Carlton--

(music cue plays signifying that the round is over.)

Anne: Time is up. I cannot complete the question. Between the 2 of you, you banked $52,500. We'll double that and add it to the bank from the previous rounds, and that means you have a grand total tonight, of $526,000. But, only one of these two players can take that money home. The other will leave with nothing. The final round will decide it all when we return to "The Weakest Link."

(The show goes to commercial.)

(That's it. Who will win? Me or Brittney. Leave guesses in your reviews and I'll be sure to continue. This time, I'll need a minimum of at least 23 or 25 reviews to continue. If I get 23, then I'll continue. Anything less, and I'll wait until I get up there. I'm being as lenient as I can, so there you go. For now, good-bye.)


	6. The Final Round

(Here is the final round for "The Weakest Link." Thanks to **Niblick** for reviewing chapters 1 and 2, **I.P. Freely** for chapter 3, **yea yea yea** for chapter 4, and to and **capm** for reviewing chapter 5. I made a mistake in the score. $528,000 is at stake. Just to clarify all the confusion if there was any.)

Copyright 2004

(The show comes back.)

Anne: Welcome back, to "The Weakest Link." Mathew and Brittney, you have made it to the final round, and $528,000 is up for grabs. But, only one of you can take that money home. So now, you will be going up against each other head to head. I'll ask alternating questions, best of 5. Whoever answers the most correctly wins. It's as simple as that. So, Mathew and Brittney, for $528,000, let's play, "The Weakest Link." Brittney, as the strongest link from the last round, you have the choice of who goes first.

Brittney: I'd like to go please.

(music cue for final round plays)

Anne: Brittney, in the logo, M.G.M., what does the 1st M stand for in the initials?

Brittney: (thinks as hard as she can) Metro?

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, what western state, is located the most ft. above sea level?

Um, Utah?

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, what Japanese car company's logo is an eagle's left wing?

Brittney: Honda.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, what is the name of Jessica Simpson's younger sister, who sings the song, "Pieces of Me?"

Ashlee Simpson.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, what was the name of Teddy Roosevelt's army?

Brittney: Rough riders.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, what U.S. state capital comes last alphabetically?

(I think as hard as I can) Tallahassee?

Anne: No, the correct answer is Trenton. Brittney, what is the most rarest dollar bill, in the U.S.?

Brittney: The $2 bill.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, according to the old saying, what 2 animals are mentioned when it is raining?

Cats and dogs.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, if you answer this question correctly, you have won. Torn down in 2002, what was the name of America's first domed stadium?

Brittney: (thinks as hard as she can) Reliant Stadium?

Anne: No, the correct answer is the Houston Astrodome. Mathew you need to answer this question correctly to stay in the game. Sight of the 2002 Winter Olympics, what city in Utah is the venue known as Rice-Eccles Stadium located in?

Salt Lake City.

Anne: That is the correct answer. After 5 questions, your scores are tied. So, Mathew and Brittney, let's play, sudden death.

(music cue for sudden death plays.)

Anne: Brittney, if you answer your question correctly, then Mathew will have to answer his correctly to stay in the game. If you get your question wrong, and Mathew gets his right, Mathew wins. If both of you get your questions wrong or right, then we will play on until one of you answers your question correctly, and the other one gets his or her question wrong. Brittney, after 2004, in what year will the next leap year, occur?

Brittney: 2008.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, you need to answer your question correct to stay in the game, otherwise, Brittney has won. On a standard keyboard, what full word, does the letters ctrl, stand for?

Control.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, the card game known as 21, is better known by what other rhyming name?

Brittney: Blackjack.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, once again, you need to answer your question correct to stay alive. What edible food is also the name for junk computer e-mail?

Spam.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, what singer had hits with the songs "One Last Cry" and "Back at One?"

Brittney: (thinks as hard as she can) Lionel Richie?

Anne: No, the correct answer is Brian McKnight. Mathew, if you answer this question correctly, you have won. In a game of Monopoly, what is the name, of the 3rd railroad?

Pennsylvania?

Anne:No, the correct answer is the B & O. Brittney, what is the only letter not used in the spelling of the 50 U.S. states?

Brittney: Uhhh... Q?

Anne: That is the correct answer. Mathew, you need to answer this question correctly to stay alive, or Brittney has won the game and the money. What member of the music band, the Police, played Dr. Frankenstein?

Sting.

Anne: That is the correct answer. Brittney, the 200th rule of Hammurabi's code, states that if a man breaks what in his opponent, his shall be broken as well?

Brittney: A bone?

Anne: No, the correct answer is teeth.

Oh my lord!

(music cue plays.)

Anne: That means that Mathew, you are tonight's strongest link and you go away with $528,000. Brittney, you will just go away.

(after I left) My god, I'm trembling right now. $528,000 is a whole lot of money and I know that the girls and I are gonna split it when we get back to Sam's house.

Brittney: (after she left.) It was heartbreaking for me, but either way, I would've gotten a portion of that pot, even when we get back to Sam's place. (sheds a small tear from her eye.)

Anne: Join us next time on "The Weakest Link." Good-bye.

(Audience applauds.)

THE END

(That's it. Here's a little something: If I get up to about 29 or 30 reviews, then I just may think about putting up a chapter on what happened after the show, like all my other stories on game shows. Review please. So long for now.)


	7. What happened when we got Home

(Here's the chapter on what happened after "The Weakest Link." Thanks to **Martin Seymus McFly**, **just a fanfic fan**, **Lizzi-Chan**, and **Niblick** for reviewing chapter 6.)

Copyright 2004

**3:42 p.m. -- Sam's house -- Beverly Hills**

Sam: So, how did you 2 do?

Brittney: Mathew won again.

We won a huge bundle. $528,000 to be exact.

Clover: Wow. That is a bundle. We're better than we thought.

Alex: Mm-hmm. You said it, Clover.

Sam: Remember, we split it amongst the 5 of us, guys.

Right, Sammy.

Brittney: How much do the 5 of us get?

If my math instincts are correct, we should get $105,600 each.

Sam: You know what, Mathew's right again.

(Brittney hands $105,600 to each of us, including herself.)

Clover: Wow. With $105,600, we could buy us about 5 swimming pools, one for each of us, even though I already have one.

Sam: Geez yeah. Maybe we could buy a boatload of non-fat lattes.

Alex: Or maybe a truckload of all our favorite things or clothes as well.

Or maybe 10 of those wide-screen TVs and maybe a new home for all of us.

Sam: I don't know about that, Mathew.

When you dream, you gotta dream big, Sam.

Sam: I know, but I think we can buy only 1 house for all of us.

Alex: Mathew's right you know.

Sam: I know that, Alex.

Clover: Come on, let's watch that show that we watched a few days ago that was one of Mathew's personal favorites.

That's a great idea, Clover.

Sam: Should I make us some popcorn like last time, girls?

Brittney: That sounds good, Sam. Why don't you do that?

Sam: I will. And by the way, I'm gonna go for a dip in my hot tub.

Alex: Okay, Sam.

(Sam goes into her kitchen and prepares some yummy popcorn.)

Clover: What channel was that show on, Mathew?

OLN or Outdoor Life Network.

(I switch the digital cable channel to 210.)

Brittney: Which race is this?

Denver, CO. This is later in the season. Current champion #1, Josh Demuth has dropped out of the series due to a leg injury he suffered earlier in the season. I forget which round he suffered that injury. Now it's up to Kawasaki's #4, Canadian import Darcy Lange to win the title and become the first ever Canadian to win an American Arenacross title.

(Sam comes back with a bowl of fresh popcorn in her arms.)

Sam: Man, I tell ya, this is such a great show.

Thanks, Sam.

Sam: You're welcome.

(She begins to stand up.)

Where are you going, Sam?

Sam: I'm going for a dip in my hot tub. It's not that I don't want to watch the show, it's just that I want some peace and quiet by myself.

Alright then.

(Sam walks up to her room, takes off her clothes, grabs her green bathing suit and puts it on. She walks out of her room and goes out to her hot tub.)

Hey, pass me some of that popcorn, Brittney?

(Brittney hands the popcorn over to me and I grab a handful.)

Brittney: Mmmmm...This is good popcorn, Sam made.

Clover: You said it, Brittney.

Hey, Brittney, you feeling okay after that heartbreaker on the show for you?

Brittney: Mm-hmm. Much better. It's out of my system and I'm moving on.

That's great.

(The4 of us enjoy the show and popcorn while Sam sits alone in her hot tub.)

The end.

(That's it. Readers, thank you so much for all those reviews. 30 reviews and it really makes me fly high. Still no flames are allowed, but, you all already know that right? If not, then this is the first time you've heard it. I haven't got an idea for my next fanfic, but I should have my 4th chapter for my latest one posted in about a couple days or so. I don't exactly know. I gotta go to my cousin's 1st birthday party tomorrow, so I won't be browsing around. And after that, I'm going to the first season Rainbow men's basketball game after the party. I leave with my dad. You can still review, but I won't chekc my mail until probably late that night, but it really depends on how the game goes. Hopefully it'll be a good one.)


End file.
